Change Of Attraction
by EatMyBrains
Summary: When Harley and Nightwing become an item its not exactly going to be plain sailing for the two of them is it? The Joker definitely has something to say about the new couple. He won't let Harley get away with this... This is a HarleyxNightwing fic. Yes its weird, I think it's weird but surprisingly cute so please give the story a chance. It's something different right?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so sorry I haven't wrote anything in months guys! But I'm back off my holiday, refreshed, and ready to write. So I'm back after months writing some weird shit. Ok so basically with this story my best friends brain imagined this up and when she told me I had a serious urge to write it. So its thanks to her I'm back again! Woooo! ( BTW on FF she is . ) Anyway, so yes this is a harleyxnightwing fic and yes it's weird and yes I kinda like in a way and think its cute (I'm the same with harley and deadpool...) So sue me. I changed it up a little for example their ages, in her head they were older but I've made them all a bit younger, soz dude!**

**The Joker is 43, Harley Quinn is 26 and Nightwing is 22.**

"Come on Harl hurry up! We need to find it before daddy bats arrives! And that goes to the rest of you too!" was all you could here echo through the empty room as Joker screamed at Harley and his henchmen. Harley and Joker were on the top floor of a building which was at least 40 stories high, towering above most the block in that section of Gotham City. The room was bare of any furniture and was filled with boxes instead. "I'm looking as fast as I can Mr.J! I'm just not having any luck!" Harley turned around to The Joker's face inches from hers, his eyes had a cold look. "Well get, luckier." Harley used her usual line of "Y..Ye..Yes Sir" to get herself out of the situation unharmed. It worked as he strode off and continued to look and a little smile appeared on Harley's slap free face.

5 minutes later they had still not discovered the whereabouts of the item they were looking for. When suddenly there was a loud 'CRASH' as Nightwing came through the glass roof, rain starting to lightly pat him as it leaked through the hole in the roof. "Blightwing?! Ha! I was was expecting the main man but anyway come on Harl, lets bail!"Joker grabbed Harley's wrist as they started to run. Harley looked back to the original boy wonder who she had known since he was 16 beating the crap out of their henchmen, but it was so easy for him that as he fought he managed to keep looking at her. They both got a slight blush in their cheeks.

Joker and Harley continued to run along a glass corridor until they got to a door that would give them entry to the conjoined building. It was locked. The Joker kicked it as hard as he could with his boot multiple times to no avail. He didn't have time to do it his usual way which included concentration and joker acid, they could hear the mans footsteps approaching. There was only one way out the situation so he smashed the glass to his left, Nightwing was now a mere few steps away with his ecrisma sticks in both hands ready to knock the crazed couple out, and he hung Harley out the window.

"Mr.J what the fuck are you doing?!" Harley screamed at her boyfriend. Joker ignored her as he spoke to Nightwing "Who you gonna choose big bird? Me, or her? We all know who you'll go for though don't we? You bat types are all the same! Aaaaahahahahahahahaaaaaa!" Joker laughed as he released his grip on Harley's wrist she fell and started screaming. "No!" Nightwing pushed Joker out the way and jumped out the window, as he fell he could hear The Jokers laugh fade. He divebombed toward Harley's falling figure. He grabbed and held her in his arms as he reached for his grappling hook attaching it to the nearest building. As their fall came to a hold a jolt was sent through Nightwings shoulder. He grunted in pain as he came close to dislocating it. They swung and landed on the roof.

He sat her down to give her a chance to calm down. He crouched down next to her "Are you ok Harley?" He asked. "Yeah I'm ok , I can't believe he did that.." Nightwing was suddenly captivated by her sad eyes. He didn't know why he said what he did next "He doesn't deserve someone as beautiful and as caring as you Harley" "Don't say tha.." she was cut off by a shy kiss from a soft pair of lips, she returned it. They both broke away blushing madly. "Sorry I shouldn't have.." He was then cut off by another kiss, more passionate this time, and he returned it. When they broke away she had one hand on his chest the other on his knee and he had one on her shoulder the other holding her waist. They both blushed again and looked away. Nightwing couldn't believe what he doing even though it felt right and Harley wasn't used to such gentle kisses. She would usually come away from something like this with a bloody lip. Nightwing didn't know what to say so just offered her a lift back home. She happily obliged but instead of returning her to the warehouse where her and Joker had set up shop he was instructed to take her to an apartment she owned.

Later on that night after a hot shower and cleaning up a wound on her shoulder that she gained from scratching her arm on some broken glass, she went to grab some food from her bare cuboards. All she had in was some mouldy bread, spam, a cup a soup and some stale biscuits. She went for the cup a soup. She switched on the kettle waiting for it to boil. The only sounds that could be heard were the kettle heating the water, the television murmuring behind her and the rain lightly tapping on the windows. She thought back to earlier that night and what happened between her and Nightwing. She'd never really seen him much since he got his new persona but when she had she always thought he'd got less cocky and more, well.. Nice. Tonight when she saw him fighting those henchmen it was like she'd had a change of attraction. From bad boy psychopath clown to good boy hardened vigilante. She was drawn from her thoughts not by the bubbling of the kettle but by one of her windows being slid open. She could only guess who it was. Nightwing came round the corner to her kitchen area to find her make up free, hair in two floppy pigtails and in one of Jokers old button ups. She was however wearing her underwear under the shirt. "Hey, I'm just making sure your ok" "I'm fine thank you" she replied giving him a soft smile. Harley walked up to him he was a whole head taller than her, she had always been quite small. "Hows your arm?" he asked while rubbing it "It'll be fine, I'm used to it. What about your shoulder is that ok? It sounded like the jolt really hurt it earlier." "Nah it's fine, I've done it before." He smiled. Their eyes locked and then so did their lips. As it became more passionate Nightwing lifted Harley up and she wrapped her legs round his waist. He lifted her up onto the counter only breaking the kiss to breathe and then continue. Both of them completely oblivious to the boiling kettle. Nightwing was running his hands up her sides through her hair and Harley was holding his sides. A couple of minutes later Harley found the zip to Nightwing's costume at the back of his neck and started to un zip it. As she started remove his costume Nightwing opened his eyes and broke the kiss. Harley stopped and asked "Do you want to?" He simply replied "Yes..." while leaning in to kiss her again. He picked Harley up once more and carried her to the bedroom and lay her on the bed. He unbuttoned her shirt and she pulled his costume down to his hips. She gasped and blushed at the sight of his ripped stomach. She ran her fingers over his abs while he chuckled. When they had both stripped each other down to no clothes (apart from Nightwings mask) He muttered while running his hands down her body "I never realized how beautiful you were.." He pushed inside of her but he wasn't rough like The Joker been to her for 6 years. She just felt like a sex toy when they had done it but this was entirely different. It was gentle, sweet and passionate. It felt amazing. It felt romantic.

Harley woke up the next morning feeling great and not sore like she used to after sex. She looked to her right to find an empty space next to her. She sighed but noticed a note and a single rose on the pillow next her. She read the note which said _"Sorry I had to go. Got work. I'll pop round and see you later. Love, Nightwing xx"_ she smiled softly as she placed it on her bedside table. She checked her phone, '6 missed calls from Mr.J xxxxxx' "Ugh.. I guess I'll give him a ring.."

"Harley baby! Where have you been I was worried all night! Do you need to get bobby to come pick you up?"

"No actually, because we're through"

"What?..."

"Thats right you heard me Joker!"

"Did you just call me Joker?"

"Yup! And I never ever wanna see your ugly face again!" She cut him off and put the phone down. "That felt good." She said to herself while grinning. Things were getting better.

**So there you go! The first chapter is complete. I hope people do like it cause it's something a bit different I guess. I'll upload the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review's everybody! Really appreciate it. It keeps me going! This is my first multi chapter so I hope to stick at it but I've started my first year of college this week so updates will be less frequent and I apologize in advance for that but the story will get finished I promise you that. Anyway, on we go!**

It had been a few weeks since the night Harley and Nightwing had got together and their relationship had progressed. They were loving every minute they got to spend with each other. He wasn't quite ready to take her to his own apartment so they always stopped at Harley's place (she had always owned the place but kept it quiet from The Joker) which for Nightwing, meant spending a lot more time in Gotham, which wasn't a problem for Harley or Batman and Robin.

Dick Grayson however had gone to visit Bruce Wayne and Tim Drake for the day at Wayne Manor. He knocked the door to hear the usual "One moment!" as Alfred made his way toward the door. He opened and greeted Dick "Ah Master Grayson how are you? Please come in!" "Hey Al!" Alfred moved away from the door allowing Dick entry to the Manor. "Dick!" Dick was suddenly jolted backwards by his little brother as he ran into him and gave him a huge hug. "Hey Tim! How've you been?" "Great! But I missed you!" "I missed you too little bro" Dick said with a smirk on his lips and ruffling his hair which Tim pulled a face at. Alfred came up behind the eldest of the two boys and said "If you wish to speak with Master Bruce you know where he is" "Of course.." Dick simply replied. He sighed as he made his way to one of the many entrances to the batcave. He decided to use the grandfather clock this time. As he made his way down the steps the shadow of Bruce became clearer until he got the full view. He loved it down there. He was still a little kid inside and still thought the batcave was so cool.

"Hey Bruce!" Dick shouted as he made his way over to the bat computer where Bruce sat, cowl off. "Hello Dick. How are you? It's nice to have you back in Gotham, I'm suprised you haven't visited sooner." "Well I've only really been around on nights, I'm still a cop in bludhaven don't forget." "Ah yes of course." "Yeah so I managed to get a week off to stay in Gotham." "Do you want Alfred set up a your room?" "No, it's ok actually, I'm stopping with a friend." Bruce spun round to face him. "A friend?" "Uh, yeah. I hope thats ok?" "Well, it's fine for Dick Grayson but what about Nightwing?" "Oh, trust me they'll have no idea I'm out. They're such a heavy sleeper." Dick chuckled at the end of the sentence. Nothing wrong with a little lie right? "Very well, but before you go back uspstairs I have a question to ask you." "Go ahead" Dick was praying for not to be about Harley "You haven't seen Harley Quinn around recently have you?" Dammit! "Because I've fought Joker and unfortunately, he got away but he was without Harley Quinn. I've also over heard conversations of goons saying they are broken up for good. What do you know about it?" Ok all Dick had to do was keep calm and lie well. Bruce would be seriously suspicious if he mucked up. "Well, um, I've err heard that kind of stuff on the streets too. Rumours say she's working on the other side of the law now and that she wants to take The Joker down." Not technically rumors when it's the truth but whatever. "Huh, I highly doubt that. Shes a psychopath that needs to be put in Arkham. Its where she belongs." Ass. That was all Dick could think. "Right well I'm gonna go play video games with Tim." He needed to get out of there before he punched the man.

On the same night Nightwing and his duffle bag arrived at Harley Quinn's apartment through the window to find her watching pretty little liars and eating popcorn. "Oh hey Nightwing!" "Hey." she gave him a peck on the lips and looked him. He looked troubled. "Whats wrong?" He struggled not to look into her big blue eyes as she asked the question knowing he would tell her. He looked into them. He sighed. "Batman..." "Batman? Why? What did he do?" she asked worryingly. "Today he asked if I'd seen you around and I lied. He upset me with what he said about you.." "what did he sa-" "He said you were a psychopath that needs to be put in Arkham and that it's where you belong." "Oh.. Well thats one way to make a girl feel like shit." "You know its not true." he said hugging her. She returned the hug "Well I guess he is ri-" "Its NOT, true" He had an angry tone to his voice. He ended the hug still holding her at her waist looking down at the ground. He spoke "Look, I'm sorry to have come here and been such a downer.. Wanna go to the movies?" she looked suprised and confused at this comment. "But what about your secret identity?" "I'll where my shades" he said while pulling a pout and wiggling his eyebrows under his mask. This made Harley giggle. He loved the sound of it.

It was a cold night in Gotham as it was mid winter so they both wrapped up warm in coats, scarves and hats. Plus Nightwing's sunglasses. It looked strange but also suited his outfit which was a black winter coat which just covered his bum (shame) with a t shirt and jumper under, navy blue skinny jeans and a pair of grey and black vans. He also sported a black scarf, green beanie and of course his shades. Harley was also wearing a black button up winter coat which came to just above her knees, mid blue jeans, black leather gloves and a pair of military boots. She also wore a grey scarf and grey beanie. Her heair had been styled long and wavy while Nightwing's was around his face and had a slightly messy look to it but it suited him. Neither them had a car as Nightwing was too far from Wayne Manor to go fetch one so they walked. They linked arms as they strolled to the cinema, engaged in conversation, but they had their hands in their pockets. When they arrived Nightwing removed his beanie but Harley's remained on her head to make her less recognizable. Nightwing's glasses were questioned but they worked around it. When they got into the cinema and sat down the lights went off. They had just made the last screening of the night. When in there Nightwing looked away from Harley removed his sunglasses slipped on his mask which was in his pocket the whole time and turned back round to face her kissing her on the cheek. They were sat at the back so no one would notice. "Really?" "What? You can't watch a movie with sunglasses on." "True." They both smiled at each other and kissed.

On the way back from the movies they stopped off to get a chinese. Nightwing paid. On the journey back to Harley's apartment, Nightwing could feel the heat emitting from the food onto his legs. When they walked through the door Harley cranked up the heating, poured two glasses of wine, stuck the T.V on and grabbed a blanket. They polished off the chinese both feeling too full to move. "Man that was so bad for my diet." "You're on a diet?" "It's a special diet Batman put me and Robin on so that we can keep fit." "Ok..." They lay huddled together on the sofa for the remainder of the night and both fell asleep with only the screen of the television lighting up the room.

**Yaaaayyy... A lovely action-less chapter. Sorry about that. It's kinda fluffy but hey, I just wanted to show what the pair had been up to. Its not all about patrolling the city you know. Anyway, never fear for the next chapter will be much more action packed I promise you. So just hang in there ok? Good. I'd just like to once again thank any reviewers, they are really appreciated. They keep me going yo. Anyway peace out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm baaack! But I am back with a thousand apologies for not getting this done sooner but I've been busy with college and then GTA V came out and Batman: Arkham Origins is out today cause its like half 12 in the morning. Bleh! I've had really bad writers block and I just could not think how to start but today my friend came to me with and idea and I thank her a million times over cause she's got me back into the story. I was really scared it was gonna get so bad I would have to drop it! But no! I'm back and feeling good so on with the story, hope you enjoy! **

Harley and Nightwing were perched on the edge of a roof in bludhaven. They had been in a relationship for nearly a month now and the bat and the clown still had no clue. Harley munched on some McDonald's fries and offered them to Nightwing "Want one?" He took some, "Thanks!" "You took five bunghole!" he just laughed with a cheeky grin plastered on his face as he nibbled on his fries.

It had been about five minutes since the thievery of Harley's fries when they heard something smash in the alley next to them. Following the sound of the smash was an alarm, running footsteps and the sound of said person panting. Nightwing sprung up from his spot and held his hand out to Harley "Our time to shine!"

They started to pursue the man who caused the disturbance and while doing so Harley shoved the last of the fries in her mouth and went to drop the rubbish on the floor when Nightwing gave her a telling her "No." As they ran she found the nearest bin and disposed of the litter. They noticed the man was carrying two jerry cans that he stole from the store they were on the roof of.

They ended up following the man to an old abandoned warehouse at the East side docks. Before they entered Nightwing whispered to Harley to keep quiet. They entered slowly, creeping through the shadows, but there is always one downfall to using this method.. You don't know whats on the floor. In Nightwing's case he was oblivious to the fact there was creaky wood panelling under his feet. As he stepped on it the creak echoed through the warehouse making the rest of the thugs look in their direction. Nightwing was now visible to them while Harley stepped back so they wouldn't spot her.

"Hey its Nightwing!"

"Who's Nightwing?"

"He was the first Robin!"

"Who cares! They're all Bat brats!"

"Get him!"

As the thugs charged at Nightwing he got out his escrima sticks but before they even got the chance to fight, Harley was in between them all "Woah! Woah! Woah! Knock it off!"

"Harley Quinn?"

"What are you doing with Nightwing?"

All the noise being made brought their boss out from downstairs. "What is going on up he.. Harley?! What the hell are you doing here?! And with him?!" Nightwing pulled a face at this comment. Calling him a 'him'? How rude. "Johnny!" before got the chance to repeat his offensive question Miss Quinzel had already flung her arms around him and embraced him in a bone crushing hug. When she broke the hug she gave a stunned scarecrow a puzzled look to match Nightwing's now confused expression. The thugs just stood dumbfounded at what was going on. "Johnny what are you doing in Bludhaven?" realising he wasn't going to get an answer from either of them as to why they were going around together he answered her question instead "I'm sending a message to the Bat! Chaos and fear reigns no matter where you go!" "But Batman's in Gotham, why are you here?" "That's the whole poi.. you know what, nevermind I'm just gonna torch this shit hole.."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Nightwing perked up. "Too bad boy wonder cause this place is going up in flames whether you like it or not!" Nightwing paced forward as scarecrow did backwards till his was at the top of the staircase. "Your coming with me Crane" he growled through clenched teeth.

"Yeah johnny you don't need to do this!"

"And since when you the good guy Miss Quinzel?" Crane lit a match and laughing while he did threw it backwards onto the fuel covered ground below. The uproar of flames gave off a massive wave of heat forcing the pair to step back and cover their faces. By the time they managed to look back over to where Crane was stood he had already gone. They rushed over to the warehouse door to find it was locked.

"Shit.." Nightwing murmured under his breath.

"Asshole!"

"Come on!" Nightwing grabbed Harley's hand and pulled her towards the staircase leading upwards. While they raced to the top floor the flames ate away at the building consuming anything in their path. Once at the top Nightwing managed to kick the door down which led onto the roof. With the building still encased in flames and the sounds of it falling apart grew closer, the only way off was jump into the sea.

Scarecrow and his goons watched from below as the two silhouettes made their way onto the roof and to the edge, the whole time never letting go of each others hand. One goon was particularly stunned by this as the last time he saw Harley is when The Joker dropped out the glass corridor of the building in Gotham. This was because he worked for The Clown Prince Of Crime but was undercover as a Scarecrow goon so The Joker would know exactly what was up to.

The couple surfaced. The water was freezing. They tread water as they looked for an easy way out the water to no avail. Nightwing chuckled at the fact Harley's make up had run all down her face. "What?!" "Your make up." "Aww mannn!" "Don't worry," He pushed a strand of hair out her face "You still look beautiful." He gave her a gentle smile and she blushed.

They made their way out the water, both freezing. They stood close together as they shivered, trying and failing to keep each other warm. "Thanks for saving my ass back there." "That's what boyfriends do right? Besides you saved me from having to scrap with those scarecrow thugs."

"Haha. Yeah I guess." He gave her a soft smile and kissed her. When they broke the kiss he had some make up on his nose which they both giggled at and Harley wiped it off with her sleeve.

As the Scarecrow and his thugs started to walk away from the now collapsed warehouse the undercover thug called to them "I'll catch up with you!" He started making his way back along the docks to get to the car hidden in one of the crates so he could make his way back to Gotham when he caught sight of Harley and Nightwing kissing. "Oh God. I.. I gotta tell the boss!"

**WOO! DONE! Not sure how I feel about this chapter did I write it good? Cause you guys sure do deserve good quality for waiting as long as you did for this. Never forget how much I appreciate it and thank you all so much for not pestering me to post cause that would have just pressured me more and made my writers block worse so thank you greatly! I'm glad to have this done and I have October half term next week so you will probably get one or two chapters next week. Lucky you! So yeah! See you guys at the next update! Peace out.**


End file.
